Super Mario Eds: Journey for the Power Stars
by Seto Yami-Lord of Darkness
Summary: What Crazy Adeventures will await the Eds when they Get lost in the Super Mario World to stop the master of darkness, EVIL TIM and search for the power stars scattered across the world
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

_Super Mario Eds_

_Good Marrow, Fanfiction. Net Seto Ayami Here!_

_And now I start my new story of the Eds, This time they get lost in Super Mario World, After Ed finds a canceled Mario game in the dump while looking for materials Eddy told him to find for a scam, Lets start from there_

"Ed!, Where the heck are you!" Eddy yelled in the junkyard trying to find his idiotic friend

"Eddy, I think I found him" Double-D said as he was sifting through a pile of trash, they found the lump they were looking for

"Hi Guys!, Look what I found!" Ed shouted, then he held up a Wii game case

"Super Mario: Ultimate Adventure?" Double-D read from the game case

"Yeah, it says we can Choose our own team of three Players" Ed read from the manual

"Alright, Lets go to my place and pop this in my Wii" Eddy said tossing down the materials he collected

Once the got to Eddy's house and in his room, they popped the Disk into Eddy's Limited edition Black Wii, they got to the Game Menu

"_Choose your Characters_" The Wii said, There was a List of Characters

_Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, Boomerang Bro, Mario, Shy Guy, Luigi, Geno,Mallow, Koopa Troopa, ParaTroopa, Et Ceteria (Etc.)_

"I'll take...the Fire Bro" Eddy said, Choosing the Red Garbed Koopa "Alright, he looks cool!" Eddy said

"Ooh, Ooh, I want this One!" Ed shouted as he Chose the Hammer Bro "He Looks tough" Ed added

"Hmm, I'll choose...This Fellow" Double-D Said choosing the Boomerang Bro

"_Name them_" The Wii said, the Double-D named the Characters after Him and His Friends

"_Name the Princess_" The Wii Said, Eddy Named the Princess Nazz

"_Name the Villain_" The wii added, Ed named It Evil Tim

"_Thank you Now, enjoy the game_" The Wii said and then, There was a bright flash of light and the Eds found themselves falling through a vortex and then they woke up in a field outside a castle

"Ow, my aching head" Eddy said, Eddy noticed that his normal clothes were gone, and in there place was a Dark gray hoodie with a flame decal on the sleeves, a pair of black Khaki pants with flame decal

and a red helmet with the words _Burn it up_ written on it

"Whoa, what happened to my clothes?" Eddy asked no one in particular, then Double-D woke up And He made a Costume change as well

Instead of his normal Black ski cap, He had a blue helmet, a sky blue long sleeved shirt on, and Sky blue Khaki Shorts on, And he felt a giant boomerang resting on his back "This is most Intriguing" Double-D said looking at the boomerang, then Ed woke up and he as well made a change

In Place of his Green Jacket was a lime green leather jacket, there was a pair of Green pants on, and on his back was a green shell "Is this part of the game?" Ed asked then, a siren went off "**Alert, Alert, Intruders detected in the front of the castle, All soldiers report to the front to protect the Princess's Castle"** it said, and then a bunch of what seemed to be men with mushrooms on their heads carrying spears came out of the castle gates

"You are trespassers in the mushroom kingdom and you must leave now!" One of the men said

"We ain't going down with out a fight" Eddy said holding out a fist and then, Eddy's Fist Burst into flames "Whoa, why doesn't it hurt?" Eddy Asked

"He's A Fire Bro!, He Follows Evil Tim!" One of the other men Shouted

"Men, Take them Down!" The captain said

"Well Boys, Looks like we have to fight" Eddy said

"Yay!" Ed said, Pulling up his fists and then 2 hammers appeared in Ed's fists

"Must we?" Double-D said pulling the boomerang off his back

Eddy Burnt one of the guards with a swift fire punch, Ed nailed one with a blow from his hammers, and Double-D threw his boomerang and took out four or five of the soldiers

"Company Halt!" The commander yelled as a women about the Eds age walked through the gates and Spoke

"Men,what is the commotion?" The Princess asked, to Ed, Edd n Eddy she sounded as sweet as an Angel

"Princess Nazz, these men are Followers of the Master of Evil, Evil Tim" a soldier hurriedly explained

as the princess examined the men "And they Didn't think twice before they attacked" suddenly, another voice chimed in

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Commander Dogan, But you were the one who ordered an attack" Then a Normal human boy who looked 14 with a deep midnight blue hoodie on and brown khaki shorts walked out of the castle gates

"Oh, Chancellor Seth" The princess's angelic voice spoke again then the boy pulled back his hood to reveal his snow white hair and deep red eyes "What Brings you out?" She asked

"I was Researching the Tanooki race and I came across a scroll of Tanooki legend that stated that 3 from another world will come bearing the powers of the enemies followers and thwart Evil Tim's plans of world domination, and I believe these 3 are the ones of the legend" the Chancellor said

"Well, Seth if this is true, then Evil Tim is going to go and try and summon the king of shadows by gathering the power stars" Princess Nazz said

"Yes, and with the knowledge of what I have gathered, these 3 will stop him" Seth said "As Such, I wish to ask for leave to accompany them as a guide and a fighting partner" Seth added

"I think I can approve of that" The princess said finally "But the trials ahead of you heroes will be very treacherous so if you please, follow me" the princess said walking into the castle and lead the heroes to the vault "These are Mystical power-ups that my mother said the old hero of the kingdom used himself" Princess Nazz said and the Eds walked around the room to Search for their power ups

Double-D walked up to Seth "Excuse me, What exactly is a Tanooki?" Double-D Asked

"A Tanooki is a raccoon like creature that lived long ago and they had the ability to shape-shift" Seth Explained, and he looked in a glass container which contained a suit that looked like a raccoon

"Is that a Tanooki?" Double-D Questioned "Is this actual skin?"he added

"No one knows where the Tanooki suit came from, but it's fascinating all the same" Seth said, then he opened the glass case and picked up the Tanooki suit and he began to glow and when the light stopped, Seth's robes became furry and he pulled up his hood and it had cat-like ears

"My Research also tell me that Tanooki's were also users of wide varieties of magic" Seth added "Well, Master Eddward, Let's say you get stocked up on some Power ups"

"Yes, these Power ups will help you kill Evil Tim's 10 Knights of Night" Princess Nazz said "They are Stationed as warlords in 10 areas Poshley Heights, Nimbus Land, Bean Bean Town, WooHoo Village, TeeHee Village, Rouge Port, Flipside, FlopSide, Sammer town, And Toad Town" She then handed Seth a Staff "This Oaken Staff was crafted from Chuckle-Root and was used by the hero of legend's brother"

"Okay Princess Nazz, We'll be back" Seth Said "Alright, Let's take on the warlord in Toad Town"

"Right" Eddy Said "So, How will you help us with you furry suit?" He taunted

"Like this" Seth said, then he spoke words that seemed like incoherent babbling and a Giant statue fell in front of the heroes "Its Tanooki Magic"

Double-D Checked his Satchel and examined all the power ups they took Hammer Suit's, Boomerang Suit's, Fire Flowers, Tanooki Suits, Ice Flowers, Spring Mushrooms, and Capes

"Here we are, Fenrir's Factory" Seth said as the team walked towards a factory producing Black Billows of smoke from the chimney's and they could see silhouettes of toad's working on the Assemble line

Then, the Team stepped forward and...

_The End, Cliffhanger! _

_A.N.: New Story up! _

_Tell me what you think and also if you want an O.C.'s I will accept them here is the O.C. Format_

_Name:_

_Power:_

_Side(Heroes or Evil Tim):_

_Other Info:_

_Age:_

_Height:_

_And tell Me if you have any ideas you want to happen in the story_

_Seto Ayami, Signing out! * Salute *_


	2. Chapter 2: Fenrir, Knight of the Wind

_Super Mario Eds: Journey for the Power Stars Chapter 2: Fenrir, Knight of the Wind_

_As our Heroes Entered Fenrir's weapon's factory, the air grew strangely cold _

"Brr, Someone turn down the A.C." Eddy complained, and because of Eddy's loud complaint the guards came towards them and then Seth had an Idea

"Ed, Come here" He said "Double-D, Throw us some spring Mushrooms" Seth said, then Ed and Seth Coiled up and shot up into the air and Seth turned into a statue and Ed Shouted something

"**Secret Technique: Statue Devastation!**" He then Smacked Seth with a hammer and knocked him into the guards below

Double-D swung his boomerang and knocked 4 guards into a wall

Eddy jumped into the fray and started to let loose on all the guards as he lit his fists on fire and crisped all the guards

"Huh?, Everyone the guards are dead!, We're Free!" A toad dressed in tattered rags shouted, and then there was a stampede towards the door "FREEDOM!" A thousand toads shouted

"Thank you, Kind Sirs, We toads will not forget this!" one old toad said, then a gust of wind blew through the factory

"You are Not escaping!" A Gruff but Feminine voice said and then a man with long Green hair, purple midriff, a pair of Short Shorts on, and a pair of high-heeled boots on (Fenrir is based of Kuja from FF9)

"Pfft, Nice outfit" Eddy taunted and he was quickly silenced by a kick to the gut from Fenrir

"Hey, No one picks on my friends like that" Ed said Bringing up 2 hammers and he swung and struck Fenrir in the Back

"Augh, Persistent boy" Fenrir said and he brought out his sword and Swung at Ed which he blocked

"Well, this might be hard" Double-D said

"Well,let's try" Seth said pulling out his staff and he recited a spell "Flames of Hell, Fire of Hades, Scorch my opponent and cleanse the Land, Fire!" Seth then shot a Ball of fire out of his hand and it connected with Fenrir

"Why you!" Fenrir yelled enraged by the shot and he recited his own spell "Wind of heaven, Come down and Destroy my enemy" and three tornadoes swirled around him and flew toward the heroes and they were blown away and they were shot into a meadow and Fenrir came towards them

"This is becoming difficult" Double-D said

"Yes But we need to kill this man" Seth said and he stood up and brushed himself off

Fenrir flew towards the heroes and slashed his sword, but Ed blocked it with one of his Hammers and Thought of an idea, he grabbed Double-D's satchel and pulled out a cape feather

"Ed!, You are a Genius!" Double-D shouted and he grabbed three more and gave two to Eddy and Seth

"Wait, Ed?, Genius?" Eddy asked and he went,what I call, Super-Fire Mode (Just Fire Power but stronger)

"I See" Seth said "The Cape Feather multiplies the users power level by 100 fold, But the effect leaves the body once you get hurt" And He entered Super-Magic Mode

"What!, No!, No one can surpass Wind Rider Fenrir!" Fenrir shouted and leaped towards the heroes

"Grr, Shut the hell up about yourself!" Eddy yelled "You Know What!, Imma shove my foot so far up your-" He was Cut off (Me: Eddy, This is a Kids Story, Cut the Cursing) "Anyone else here that?" Eddy heard a Mysterious voice (Me) out of nowhere

Ed rushed over towards Fenrir and he swung his hammer but he missed Fenrir "_**Super Technique: Earthquake hammer!**_" Ed yelled, he drew up both his hammers and smashed them into the ground

Seth raised his staff and said "Time to take a page from your book, Airman, _**Super Technique: Fire Tornado!**_" He shot a Ball of Fire From one hand and a Tornado from the other and it tore through Fenrir

"My Turn!" Double-D said and he drew up his Boomerang "_**Super Technique: Mega Toss!"**_ His Boomerang split into twelve smaller ones and they started glowing gold and he tossed them and when they hit Fenrir, They exploded, Fenrir leaped out of the smoke, Badly damaged

"I'm gonna Finish you!" Eddy shouted as he jumped through the smoke "_**Super Technique: Rising Flame Dragons!**_" Eddy shot two red streams of flames and they had dragon heads and they tore into Fenrir

"I...Failed" Fenrir's eyes rolled back in his Head and he passed on and then, from Fenrir's factory, A Golden Star Shot through the roof and landed next the heroes

"_Thank you, you four heroes, I am Lyra, The Star Spirit of toad town, The Embodiment of the Power Stars, The Spirits are being held at the aforementioned locations, Do all you can to save them"_ Lyra said and she turned into the power star and Seth Grabbed it

"One Down, 9 to go" Eddy said

_Elsewhere, On a mountain side a black portal opened up and a hooded man Dropped a young boy on the said of the Mountain _

"Master Tim said to get rid of you, if you blabbed about our secret project, we'd be history" The man said and he walked back into the portal

_The End?_

_A.N., If any of you say anything about 10 power stars, I have a plan that will be revealed at a later time _

_Also, I Gave the Heroes Theme Songs, Give em a listen if you want_

_Double-D's: Dance Floor Anthem-Good Charlotte (Cause of his Shyness towards women)_

_Eddy's:No.5-Hollywood undead (Kinda Fits him)_

_Ed's: Happy song-Artist unknown (Obvious reasons)_

_Seth: Faint- Linkin Park (It's a good song)_

_? (Name Revealed Later): Tip Of the Iceberg- Owl City (Because he wants his life to change)_


End file.
